


Enemy Within

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnspringfling, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's targeted because she has access to the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Within

Charlie is no one's fool, and the tattoo Dean and Sam got before getting arrested in _Folsom Prison Blues_ —and it's still creepy to think of those books being nonfiction; she can only imagine what it must be like for Sam and Dean themselves—was well enough described in _Jus in Bello_. A pentagram ringed by flames. The key part, she gathers, is the encircled pentagram, but Charlie gets the flames anyway. It doesn't match the style of her Leia tat, but then nothing is likely to.

Two weeks later, Charlie's flirting with a pretty girl, has just gotten in Veronica's front door, when Veronica holds Charlie still with a raised hand, strips her with a flick of the fingers, and pulls a knife to slice part of the pentagram off her back. Black smoke boils out of Veronica's mouth, and Charlie has just enough time to realize _I know what's happening_ before it's far too late to try doing anything about it.

Veronica herself falls to the floor the moment the smoke's out of her; dead, Charlie thinks, because demons are even worse than people about regarding life as disposable. The demon finds that amusing. It heats a poker in Veronica's fireplace (real fireplace if lit by gas instead of wood, none of that fake fire stuff) and traces the on-off symbol—the binding link—into Charlie's thigh, and laughs at Charlie's screams.

The demon rides Charlie to just outside the door to the Men of Letters' hideaway, and swears in what sounds like Old French when it discovers Charlie has no way in without the Winchesters.

The demon dials Sam on Charlie's phone. "Hi, it's Charlie," it says. "I need to talk to you. Not over the phone. I'm right outside your place in Lebanon."

"I'll be right up," Sam says, and she hangs up on the demon. A few minutes later, the door creaks open. The demon flings Charlie forward, intending to go past Sam into the hideout, and is slammed into a wall.

Good, thinks Charlie. Devil's trap. Smart.

The demon snarls inside Charlie's head.

"Damn it, Charlie," Sam says. "I thought you said you were getting an anti-possession tattoo...Mrs. Tran, right," she realizes, which means nothing to Charlie. "You, out of her," she adds.

"Oh, I don't think so," says the demon. "Not when I'm so close." It's been after the Men of Letters for a long time, Charlie knows, just from the thoughts it doesn't bother keeping her from seeing.

Charlie hasn't been fighting. Not at all. This is why: she throws all her strength into shoving the demon aside, long enough to say "Sam, kill it!"

"Charlie, no," Sam says, voice gentle. "I don't know how to kill it without killing you too."

Charlie doesn't care—she'll see her mom again—but Sam straightens. "Maybe," Sam says, and she closes her eyes and holds out a hand. "I don't know if this will work," she warns.

"You're trying to exorcise with your mind again?" sneers the demon. "No demon blood or anything?"

Charlie startles, because _this is a demon Sam has exorcised before_ , its thoughts tell her, and the books didn't say anything about demon blood.

Nothing happens, and Sam frowns. "I know I'm out of practice, but I should at least feel something..."

The demon laughs aloud.

Sam hits herself on the forehead. "There's a binding link, isn't there. Charlie, I'm sorry." She steps inside the devil's trap and, with telekinesis pinning the demon and blood dripping from her nose, starts checking Charlie over, then yanking clothes off. Sam swears when she sees the mutilated tattoo, swears again when she sees the binding link, and pulls out a knife to cut a bit of that off, apologizing again.

The demon doesn't try to flee when Sam yanks it out of her by main force. It doesn't, as far as Charlie can tell, try to escape when Sam tears it into pieces.

Charlie wobbles and sits down, her thigh hurting like blazes where Sam cut into her. Sam doesn't quite fall on her nose.

"Ow," Charlie says, voice small.

"I'm sorry," Sam says again.

"Not your fault," Charlie tells her. She fumbles for her phone and texts Dean: _help_. Then she scoots over to Sam. "Gonna be okay."


End file.
